


The First And Last Time Pana Reads His Tumblr Tag (Fan Comic)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [15]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Actors, Chibi, Fan Comics, Funny, M/M, Meta, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy 25th Birthday, Pana! (9/14/14)</p><p>I got you just what you wanted: a weird and inappropriate comic about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First And Last Time Pana Reads His Tumblr Tag (Fan Comic)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My timeline of when stuff happened might be off, but I'm taking some poetic license :P
> 
> I was really winging it with the tats. Instagram was some help, but there's ALOT of stuff going on and then I was trying to figure out how they wrap around those shapely arms. But you get the idea. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Sidenote: His Vine vids are SUPER Kiwi and SUPER strange... My feels were so jumbled and confused, but I've recovered, haha. Also he's back on Twitter!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...Horses.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> :)  
>  


End file.
